Oneshot: El accidente
by Jorgelatina
Summary: Todo iba bien... hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que pensaba Serena, toda historia tiene un final feliz...


**Bueno, hoy les vengo con otro oneshot, para que no dejen de leer, espero que lo disfruten, y si me dejan un review, un fav o un follow lo agradecería mucho, puesto que motivan mucho a seguir y ayudan a la hora de ponerse a escribir ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en estas líneas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de The Pokémon Company y Nintendo.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el fic.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

—Diez horas.

—¿Se va a mejorar?

—Eso... No te lo puedo asegurar, lo siento.

—No...no me diga eso, ¡No!, ¡No me puede dejar sola tan pronto!

—Calma, calma... Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

—No me mienta, de esta no sale.

En ese momento vemos a un joven chico rubio vestido con un mono azul entra corriendo a la sala

—¡Serena! ¿¡Que ha pasado!?

—¡Clemont! Haz el favor de avisar antes de entrar

—Lo siento, ¿qué le ha pasado?

—Pues verás...

Es verano, y nuestros héroes han decidido pararse en una playa para descansar por unos días.

Mientras Clemont y Bonnie hacían un castillo de arena (Mas bien Bonnie hacía el castillo y Clemont lo robotizada) Ash y Serena se encontraban pasando un buen rato bañándose juntos.

Se encontraban librando una batalla de agua (Ya saben, lo típico, lanzarse agua). Pero uno de los bandos hacía trampa, Serena se acercaba demasiado a Ash para evitar ser mojada en exceso, pero sobretodo lo hacía para poder disfrutar del roce de la piel de Ash con la de ella, lo que ella disfrutaba y Ash ni notaba

Ash, cansado de no atinarle a Serena, le propuso a la pelimiel cambiar de actividad, a lo que ella aceptó sin muchas ganas...

—¿Juegas unas palas?

—Bueno, por qué no.

Por casualidades del destino ahora Ash no dejaba de atinarle a Serena

—¡Ash! ¡Ya es la quinta vez que me das un pelotazo! Practica antes con Clemont si es que quieres jugar a esto conmigo

—¿Entonces a que quieres que juguemos?

—¿qué te parece si nos alquilamos un hidropedal?

—Me parece bien, voy a llamar a Bonnie y a Clemo...

—¡NO!

—¿eh? ¿qué pasó?

—Verás, es que... Preferiría si fuéramos nosotros solos... —Dijo la pelimiel, extremadamente ruborizada

—Ah, bueno. Ok

—Y ya luego los vamos a recoger

Al rato la pareja ya tuvo su hidropedal, listo para marchar.

—¡Clemont!

—¿¡Si!?

—¡Me voy un rato con Serena en un hidropedal! ¡Luego pasaremos por ustedes!

—¡Ok!

—Ash... No hacía falta que le contaras a toda la playa que nos vamos en hidropedal...

—Oh! jeje, bueno, al menos así me ahorré un paseo por la arena; quema mucho hoy

(···)

—Ah... Ash...

—Serena, vamos en círculos. Tienes que pedalear más rápido, de nada sirve tener unas piernas tan bonitas si no las ejercitas

—Bonitas...— Susurró Serena extremadamente sonrojada—Hombre, es que tú llevas mucho tiempo dando viajes; así cualquiera tiene tu físico...

—Jejeje, tienes razón.

(···)

—¿Serena, te echaste crema?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Porque te ves muy roja... ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Eh?¡Ah!¡NO!¡No me pasa nada!

—Bueno, si tú lo dices...

—Ash, vamos a parar a tirarnos por el tobogán.

—Buena idea.¿Sabías que soy el subcampeón de natación de Pueblo Paleta?

—¿Y quien es el primero?

—Gary... Gary Oak—Ahí Serena le hizo mucha pupa a Ash sin quererlo xD

—¿Gary?

—SI, ¡GARY!

—Va...Vale

—Algún día te lo presentaré, es un idiota, pero es muy buen amigo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirle idiota a un amigo?

—No sé, ¿quizás porque tuvo un descapotable rojo con diez años?

—E...Espera, ¿En Kanto te dan el carné de conducir con diez años?

—No, por eso digo que es un idiota

—¡Hahaha! Ash, ¿nunca te dijeron que conoces gente muy rara?

—Si... Bueno, no. Solo me lo recuerdan cuando escriben fanfics sobre mi vida y otras tonterías

—¿Qué es un fanfic?

—Creo, o tengo entendido que es un acto tan cruel como cambiarle la vida a uno como si fuera una marioneta, pero no sé decirte exactamente...

—¡SERENA!

—¡Ah!¿¡Qué!? Clemont no me des esos sustos!

—Vete al grano, por favor

—Ok, ok...

—Después de esa charla a pie del tobogán Ash y yo estuvimos un buen rato tirándonos por el antes nombrado, pero en una de esas Ash resbaló y se dio con un hierro en la nuca...

—Mira Serena, ¿no te parece bonita el agua?

—(Es tan mono...) Si, Ash.

—¿Te imaginas que... AHH

—¡ASH! ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué hago ahora yo!? ¿Qué hago? ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?

—Se...Serena, llevame al hospi...

—¡Ash! ¡No cierres los ojos!¡Vamos! ¡Tu puedes!

Pero el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta acabó cerrando los ojos...

—No... Ash... ¡YO TE AMO!¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ!

—¿¡Emergencias!?

—Sí, ¿En que puedo atenderle?

—Mi amigo se ha resbalado en el hidropedal en el que estamos y se ha dado un golpe en la nuca con una barandilla, por favor... Dense prisa.

—¿En donde se encuentran?

—A la altura de unas rocas, a unos 150 metros

—Entendido, en unos momentos un equipo de rescate irá para allá

—Ash...

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, después vino una lancha y nos llevaron al hospital

—Entiendo... Y aquí estamos, esperando.

—¿Serena Yvonne?

—¿Doctor?¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Ha recuperado la conciencia, no hay que temer nada, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Uff... Gracias a Arceus.

—Pero...

—¿Pero?— Preguntó Serena angustiada

—Quiere verla a usted en privado

—Entiendo. Clemont, vete a hacer compañía a Bonnie, yo los aviso

—Ok, no tardes mucho, Bonnie se asustó mucho cuando no llegaban

—Lo sé. No tardaré

—¿Ash...?

—Pasa

—Menos mal que te recuperaste, me diste un buen susto

—Lo sé, jeje, lo escuché todo

—To...Todo?

—Como dijiste no te puedo dejar así, pero... Trataré de corresponder tus sentimientos como pueda, nunca he tenido una novia

—No...Novia...—En ese momento la chispa saltó en la cabeza de Serena reaccionando a lo que dijo anteriormente.. "¡YO TE AMO!"

—A...Ash...

—Serena, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? No sé muy bien qué es el amor, pero sé que siento algo por tí...

—¡SI! Ash... Me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo (Nuestra pelimiel no puede contener las lágrimas, qué bonito)—En ese momento llaman a la puerta

—¿Todo bien? Oí ruidos y vine a ver; ¿Pasó algo?

—No, bueno... Sí. Pero se lo dejo a Serena

—¡Ash!¡Que bien ver que estás mejor!

—¡Ash!

—Qué bueno volver a verte Bonnie

—No me des otro susto, Dedenne también se asustó

—De!

—Jajaja, tranquilos, gracias a Serena estoy mucho mejor...

 **Es decisión suya si quieren que continúe o no esta historia. Déjemenlo en forma de review para que sepa su opinión y posibles maneras de continuarlo.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide un servidor con su frase habitual...**

 **Saludos, jorgelatina148**


End file.
